1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood pop-up system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of a vehicle frontal collision, a hood pop-up system raises upwards (pops up) the hood of the engine compartment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-198860 discloses such a hood pop-up system, in which a wire is provided to connect a rear-end portion of the hood to a vehicle body member. The wire bends the rear-end portion of the hood down to reduce the length of the backward protrusion of the hood, whereby the windshield glass gets broken less easily than otherwise, even when the front windshield glass is hit by the rear-end portion of the hood.